Present day optical communications networks employ a great number of optical multiplexers and demultiplexers. When implemented as planar lightwave circuits, however demultiplexers oftentimes exhibit a passband having significant ripple. This is due to a trade-off made between ripple and sidewall steepness inherent to filter design.